


Fertile Soil

by Infinite_Volume



Series: After Disgaea [4]
Category: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Character Development, Cum Inflation, Fertilization, Gay, Growth, Large Cock, M/M, Penis Size, Personal Growth, Plants, Post-Flood, Size Kink, Small Penis, Tentacles, cum flood, excessive cum, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Out in the dangerous forests surrounding Rozalin's castle, Taro encounters a crafty alraune.





	Fertile Soil

Days have passed since Taro and Red crawled their way back to Rozalin’s castle. True to their natures as demons, their physical wounds and fatigue disappeared quickly; by the following night, all three of them, including Rozalin, were well enough to eat their meals out of their beds and in the royal dining hall. Taro and Red had been invited to eat dinner with Rozalin. Red thought that this was an unusual invitation for a member of the guard to receive, but her heart jumped with joy at the knowledge she’d be able to share a night with the two people she adored more than anything else. With a girlish glee unbecoming of her rank and her usual cold exterior, she dressed herself in the finest dress she could find. It wasn’t just her beastmaster uniform that fitted her poorly, the crimson tube dress she had bought years ago for just this occasion didn’t fit her very well either. Actually, it might have fit her  _too well_. Despite the facts that demons live for thousands of years and most stop physically developing quite early in their lives, Red had continued to grow. Because she never found the opportunity to wear her fancy dress, she also never had the chance to see just how quickly she’d grown out of it from the time she had it specially crafted. What was supposed to be a knee-covering skirt hardly went half-way down her thighs. The seem on the side started to show signs of tearing, exposing a thin strip of her lightly-tanned skin.

“S-shit…Is this thing really that small on me?” Red lifted her arms and twisting her head to inspect her bra line. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the zipper bulging and straining like it were being pulled on both ends by two mad beasts. It was a miracle that it hadn’t exploded the second she zipped it up. Her stupid strength made fastening her dress an effortless task, completely overlooking the difficulties any normal human would have had. Her breasts spilled out of the top of her dress the same way she spilled out of her usual bikini top. The weight and volume of her breasts cast a heavy shadow on the fabric over her lower torso, darkening it to a deep shade of blood-red. “Goddammit! I’m gonna fucking kill whoever made this stupid, tiny thing!” After storming around in her room for a short while, she eventually resigned herself to the fact that there wasn’t anything she could do to fix it; it was go in her dirty work clothes or in her ill-fitting formal wear, and the dress probably would have torn itself to shreds if she decided to loosen the zipper now. Might as well wear it once before it self-destructs.

All three of them, Red, Rozalin, and Taro all gather in time for dinner. Red struggled endlessly with her dress, pulling the skirt down while simultaneously trying to hike the front over her nipples as they tried desperately to escape. Rozalin, with the composure of a Renaissance sculpture, ate and made conversation like a true royal; she was an excellent hostess. Taro felt more out of place here than he ever had before. Not only was the setting of a castle dining hall wholly unfamiliar with him, he felt funny sitting together with these two women. Why call him to dinner so soon after what had happened? They hadn’t even talked together since he did…that. His face started to redden as soon as he thought about it. Dinner came to an end, and Rozalin turned the focus of the conversation from everyday pleasantries to a more pointed discussion about what she believed would be the best next steps forward in their relationship.

“Y-y-y-you want to get  _MARRIED?!_ ” Taro and Red shouted in unison, with the same stutter and emphasis.

“Well of course I do!” Rozalin seemed mildly surprised at their shock. “You’ve got a part to play in this arrangement too, Red. I want you to be Taro’s mistress.”

The shaken beastmaster had taken a sip of cold water to calm her nerves after the first piece of news, but the suggestion – no, the  _order_  – that she serve as Taro’s mistress? She spit her drink out in a fine mist, choking on what had made it’s way down her throat.

“Princess Rozalin, do you have any idea what you’re saying?!” Red yelled out in disbelief. “Why would he need a mistress if you were getting married?!”

“Hmm? Isn’t that normal? My father had a wealth of mistresses and concubines during his time on the throne. Isn’t that just something overlords do?”

Taro was totally overwhelmed again. He just couldn’t catch a break. Red tried to talk some sense into Rozalin, but he wasn’t hearing any of it. He liked both of them. He liked that Red helped him overcome his fears about sex, and he had always liked the princess. He  _loved_ both of them, but this was all just happening too fast. All of it: the sex, the training, and now a marriage? He needed some time alone, to think about things. He got out of his chair and ran out of the room. He was starting to feel a tightening in his pants, and couldn’t deal with  _it_ again so soon. He just wanted to rest for a moment, and staying in that room certainly wouldn’t help quell his growing erection.

“Taro, wait!” Rozalin cried out. He heard her, but her just couldn’t stop himself from running. He had to go. He silently assured himself that he’d be back soon, but he needed some more time to alone.

After running for some time, Taro reached the outside of the castle. It was a dark night, and he wasn’t sure where he could go to be alone, much less to stay safe in this dangerous realm. In the distance, he saw a white glow coming from the forest ahead. He thought that, if it’s a well-lit area, he would at least be able to detect if anything dangerous approached him. He could fight it off, whatever it was. Despite his twig-like frame, he was always capable of holding his own in a fight. He  _did_  help his brother and Rozalin take down Overlord Zenon, after all. He made his way carefully, through the border of the dense woods, into a very small clearing surrounded by roughly felled trees and dead, brown vines. In the center was a massive white flower with petals folded inwards. It stood in stark contrast against the decaying plant life that surrounded it. This was the source of the light Taro saw from the castle. A strong sense of wonder and curiosity overcame him. What was inside the bud, and why was it glowing? He reached his arms out to peel back one of the petals when the bud burst open to reveal a slender and feminine-looking green figure with leaves over its flat chest.

“Supriiiiiise!” The curious, green individual popped its torso out of the flower like a stripper jumping out of a novelty birthday cake. “I’m heeere! Now, what were you’re other two wishes?” It giggled lightly. Taro couldn’t quite place what gender it was. They sounded female, but something about them and their body didn’t feel right. Their hair was done up in twin drills and beautiful golden bangs. Her – or, his? – skin was a medium green, totally unlike anything he had ever seen. Apart from two wide leaves over each nipple, its chest was flat and featureless. Taro couldn’t see anything below its level abdomen and boyish hips. It was too dark to see where his legs should have been. Did they even have legs, or was that flower a part of him? “Hey, it’s rude to stare you know…” It puffed up one of its cheeks, pouting at him.

“O-oh! I’m sorry. I’m T-Taro. Wha-I mean…Who are you?”

“Oh brave adventurer Taro, I beg for your aid!” The androgynous flora beast threw its arms up in a theatrical, overly-dramatic gesture. “A great rot has fallen upon this forest, the forest which I have been born into this world to protect. I am Erem, native of Celestia and heavenly appointed guardian of beautiful flowers all across this underworld!” Taro was enthralled by Erem’s eloquent speech and grand arm movements, so enthralled that he failed to notice the slithering snake-tail crawling towards his ankles. “And you…” the expression on Erem’s face changed from hammy and emotional to sly and scheming. “You’re gonna help me feed the entire forest!” At Erem’s declaration, his tail snapped Taro up off the ground, holding him by one of his legs. Taro hovered upside-down, suspended above the dry topsoil of the clearing. He finally noticed the scaly green tail coming from underneath Erem’s white flower. He didn’t have legs, the flower and tail  _were_  his legs, and he clearly had great control over them.

“H-Hey! Let me down!” Taro thrashed, trying to shake himself free.

“No way, Taro. You heard what I said, didn’t you? We’re gonna ‘feed’ the whoooole forest. Those passing sludge monsters can talk, you know. They’ve been telling me all about your rich, nutritious seed. I think it’s just what I need to revitalize all the plant life in these woods.” Erem shoved one of his hands down his front; he slowly pulled out a modest, 4-inch cock. It was nothing special compared to Taro, but it at least confirmed Erem’s gender. For all his feminine features, he was definitely a man. “I might even be able to have some fun of my own while you’re here…”

Two slick tendrils popped out from behind Erem’s back. They rushed toward Taro, ripping the clothes from his body as if they were made of wet tissue paper and revealing his legendary appendage and smooth, supple skin. One of the tendrils wrapped around his growing shaft, rubbing him up and down. The other lined itself up with his virgin behind and, in one swift move, penetrated his asshole. The blunt vine punched his prostate, forcing a half-cup of cum out of his semi-erect dick in one long sticky rope. As the vine forced its way further in and rubbed up against his prostate, spunk continued to dribble out of his head. It gathered in a pool on the ground before quickly disappearing, swallowed up by the thirsty soil. The sensation of anal sex was so strange. His eyes crossed, and his legs felt separate from the rest of his body. He could feel every inch of his partner’s thick tentacle as it poured its way inside him. It traveled deep into his hole, twirling and swerving its way up his intestines, leaving an oddly shaped bundle of bulges protruding from his abdomen. Erem looped around Taro’s walnut-sized gland, squeezing it. The harder he squeezed, the more forceful Taro’s forced ejaculation. Tighter and tighter, until he spewed out with the force of pressure washer. His stream of semen sent topsoil flying over the ground, creating mini craters for his seed to build up in.

“Whoa now, let’s dial it back a bit. Let’s not uproot all the trees, now. Why don’t I rehydrate you, so you can keep going?” Erem lowered Taro closer, calling out more tendrils to support his body horizontally. Arms and legs suspended from above, Taro saw himself staring down the barrel of Erem’s own cute seed dribbler. Taro’s cock had grown to the size of Red’s torso at this point. He had been brought too close to the ground to make room for his cock to breath freely. Instead, Erem sent the bull’s gargantuan gherkin burrowing deep into the loam underneath. His cock really did look like a tree trunk now, with a 5-foot root and 400 rings wide. He could have made the real trees around him jealous, if they were capable of such a thing. Erem’s vine tentacles continued to jerk up and down Taro’s cock and squeeze at the gland inside his newly-broken hole, but with less zeal than before. No need to hurry the process; nobody knew where Taro was, so Erem had all the time in the world to toy with his new watering hose. The forest still had plenty of ground to wet, and Erem himself was a bit thirsty, too. “Open wide, here comes the spigot!”

Erem rubbed the head of his penis against Taro’s gritted teeth. He didn’t want to let the flower boy into his mouth. Fine enough for Erem though, Taro’s pearly whites and soft inner-cheeks provided more than enough stimulation to get the assailant off. Unhindered by the same inordinate amount of flesh and extra surface area that Taro’s towering cock had, Erem was able to fit his entire sensitive prick in his unwilling partner’s right cheek. The sensation of smooth, white molars and premolars on the underside of his shaft and the malleable, pink tissue lubricating the top brought Erem a quick release. He let his white, hot load explode in Taro’s face, filling his mouth, leaking through his teeth, and sinking down his throat. He could feel the tiny sperm burrowing into his tongue. The nut was gross and bitter, but effortlessly slipped down to his stomach. Erem was a pretty quick shot, and he didn’t have much to give. His cock shrunk while still holstered in Taro’s mouth as Erem savored every second of physical contact with his new plaything. A few minutes later, dripping with clear precum and thick saliva, Erem pulled his flaccid schlong away. This whole time, Taro had been cumming non-stop but at a low intensity. The dry ground below him gradually morphed into a dark mud, and started to bulge upward. Not even the earth could hold his load without swelling visibly, and he was only just getting started.

“Mmmm…Well, now that  _you’re_  fed, why don’t we take you out on a walk? Would you like that?” Erem mocked Taro and the sorry predicament he found himself in. He was stuck too deep in feelings of both pleasure and shame to give any kind of dignified response, so he refrained from talking at all. He’d find a way to turn the tables soon, he just needed to stay positive and, perhaps more difficultly, keep conscious. Erem tore Taro’s cock from the now fertile soil below, revealing a well of steaming, waxen spunk. Erem propped him vertically and upright. The pace of his wringing around Taro’s monstrous member accelerated, bringing the captive cum-fountain back up to a powerful spray. Pointed high into the air, Taro’s tool was turned into a sprinkler of liquid fertilizer as Erem carried him through the forest. Not a single square centimeter of dirt went uncovered as they passed over. Two hours passed, and the once decrepit forest had been transformed into a lush wonderland of hearty, healthy flora. Erem, gleefully and without having to expend much physical or mental energy, carried Taro through the forest the whole night, even sampling some of the pale rain to keep his spirits up. Taro, on the other hand, was clearly looking worse for wear. He hadn’t ever had to go this long before. He’d let out more cum in this one session than he’d let out in his entire lifetime up to that point, which was no small feat.

After 3 hours, the duo had finally covered the last of the expansive timberland with Taro’s mighty germ. Erem stopped pumping Taro from both ends, bringing his torrential outpour back down to a meticulous dribble. The pigmented fem-boy carefully lowered his spent assistant to the moist ground, lying him on his back. Little did Erem know, however, that Taro had long resolved to make his captor pay. He’d been raped by a pack of nekomata, and now by this fruit? Nuh-uh. No way. Taro was out for revenge. An eye for an eye, dicking for a dicking.

“Well, thanks for all the fun, bo- _HEY!_  What the hell?!” As Erem tried to slither away, Taro grabbed at the tip of his tail. “Get the fuck off of me you little creep!” His smug expression turned sharp and angry.

“N- _NO!_ ” Taro used his hidden strength to move Erem’s tail, cracking a wave through it like a whip and knocking him to the floor. Erem reeled from the surprise attack, gasping to regain his breath. As he lay on his chest and arms, face down in the mud, Taro stood up in front of him. He seemed to finally have control over the situation. He could calm down a bit. His glistening rod, standing so tall that it breached the lowest-hanging layer of leaves and branches, was totally unsuitable for sex with a frame as small and girlish as Erem’s. Taro drew in a large, calming breath. He brought his hard-beating heart to a quieter pace. Calling upon his new-found power, he withdrew a great deal of the blood that had been brought in to balloon his mammoth manhood. It shrunk, but not so much that any onlooker wouldn’t still shake in fear at the sight of it. Eventually, he settled on a size not dissimilar to a 105mm artillery shell: around 31 inches, or 2-and-a-half feet long. The width of his base was larger though: about 6 inches in diameter. A monstrous cock for sure, but still nowhere near what it once was or could potentially be.

Just as Erem was about to raise his head off the ground, Taro gripped his fine hair with a strong palm. Erem was lifted back to an upright position.

“What the fuck is wrong wi-“  _KHOFF KHAK_. Erem choked on his words as they escaped his mouth. “I said, what the fuck is wrong with y-“

This time, he wasn’t cut off by his coughing. Taro had, without comment, plunged his meat deep into Erem’s petals. As he thrust, he rubbed up against Erem’s semi-erect milgate. The frotting was intense for Erem, but Taro hardly felt it. All Taro wanted was to stick himself in the soft, lush well of the flower boy’s petal-covered lower body. As he continued to push in and out, banging against Erem’s pelvis and pounding his small penis into submission, Taro began to leak. An explosion not unlike the ones Erem had coaxed out in the hours before came rushing out like a natural geyser. Warm jism bubbled and filled Erem’s flower like a bucket held under a waterfall. The noises of dirty bubbles of cum popping at the surface echoed throughout the wood. Erem’s lower half was thoroughly soaked in another man’s soup.

Eventually, Taro grew bored of their sexual position. Seeking new and more intense pleasures, Taro jumped to Erem’s back and pushed him against the ground once more. He needed to be squeezed dry, to feel the hot, sticky cling of an orifice against his lonely pole. He dug his naked food into the side of the feminine floret’s head, flattening his cheek in the damp soil. The seed from his overturned flower spilled out all over his body, changing his skin from a rich green color to a whitish mint. Taro lined himself up with Erem’s skyward asshole; pressing against it was met with significant physical resistance. It seemed Erem also still had his anal virginity. Well, not for long. An eye for an eye.

“N-no, wait! Please, stop it! I’m sorry!”

Too late.

Erem’s eyes dilated widely, and the tears rushing down his face stopped dead in their tracks. Taro had slipped and lost his footing, falling with his full weight against Erem’s tiny butt. Not even Taro was ready to insert himself all the way to the base, all at once. His blunt head flattened Erem’s prostate, nearly rupturing it. Erem’s eyes slipped into the back of his head, and pleasure took control of every cell in his brain. He shot out a pitiful amount of cum, and his tail rattled and shook like he was having a seizure. Taro could feel a wave welling up deep inside him. Erem’s seizing below only added onto Taro’s euphoria. With greater force than he had ejaculated with that entire night, he let out one final climactic wave. Divine-smelling semen poured forth from Erem’s asshole like an erupting volcano, absolutely drowning the entire area in Taro’s heavenly seed. It was too much for the soil to absorb; not only was it already completely saturated, it couldn’t hold that much were it dry as a bone. His cock pulsed rhythmically, sending shivers from his base all the way to his flared crown. His cumvein widened to accommodate the cataclysmic quantity of cum flying out of his body. Minutes and minutes of continuous orgasm, somehow still producing and expelling liters atop liters by the second.

Taro was wrapped in ecstasy. He could feel every millimeter of his length inside Erem. Without even moving, Erem’s whole body shook around Taro’s cannon. Erem’s mind was completely broken; nothing could take him out of this experience. His entire body went numb, save for his sphincter. He was hardly even male any longer; his pitiful little cock didn’t matter. Pounded into dust by Taro’s battering ram, thrown aside and neglected, he had no hope of pleasuring anyone with such a thing. He realized now that, all along, this was his destiny. He had traveled from Celestia not to grow and protect flowers, but to become Taro’s personal fuck-toy. Erem’s hole was the only thing that mattered to Taro, and the only thing Erem could still feel. He could almost feel Taro trying to pick himself out of his asshole, to stop the dangerous mudflow caused by his bursting orgasm, but Erem wouldn’t let him. He tightened his grip on the demon-boy’s crushing pole, locking him in place. Spunk started to build up in Erem’s gut, but he couldn’t hold it for even a second. Taro’s gift rushed up Erem’s intestines and out his mouth, flushing his organs with his consecrated cum. Erem’s asshole loosened its grip eventually – the poor beast simply didn’t have the strength to hold on forever. Thick, heavy seed poured forth from Erem’s body at both ends, even flying upwards and painting the entire forest white.

Eventually, it stopped.

Taro picked himself out of the mound of the flower he had been hilted in. Erem was practically a vegetable now. He couldn’t move an inch. Taro was thoroughly satisfied. He couldn’t cum any more tonight, maybe not even for a whole week. In a zombie-like daze, he waded through a knee-high lake of cum back towards the castle. Towards his bed. He left Erem lying face down in a mound of suffocating, musky nectar. Taro managed to find his way back, sneaking his way into his room to sleep undisturbed. He’d talk to Rozalin and Red about what happened at dinner tomorrow. He was just too tired to think about it now.

Meanwhile, in the forest, the plants, trees, and soil slowly absorbed the incredible amount of cream Taro had let out. At a pace too slow to see with the human eye, the bushland slurped up his nutritious seed, sewing new life into the soil. Come tomorrow morning, the land around the castle would be home to a troublesome and invasive species of flower, brought to life by a mixture of Taro’s cum and Erem’s pollen. The rough fucking he’d been put through shook his pollen across the far-reaches of the underworld, and the pollen that fermented in Taro’s hot milk gave rise to spacious fields of Yuie buds all around the castle. As the flowers grew and changed in shape, from buds to blossoms, so too did the castle’s residents.


End file.
